June 4, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The June 4, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 4, 2018 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode summary Nia Jax vs Natalya Natalya’s battle with Nia Jax was a twofold opportunity for The Queen of Harts: Not only could she potentially shock the Raw Women’s Champion, she provided a chance for her training partner, Ronda Rousey, to scout The Irresistible Force before their title match at WWE Money in the Bank. Unfortunately, Natalya illustrated the perils of facing a Superstar such as Jax when she tweaked her knee just as she began to roll, and Nia, who didn't see the injury occur, capitalized with a merciless Samoan Drop to earn the win. Jax seemed genuinely concerned about a potential injury to the veteran Superstar once she realized what had happened, but she didn’t get to help Natalya out all that much: Rousey left the announce desk, entered the ring and successfully warned Jax away from Natalya’s side with little more than a glare and some pointed words. (Natalya herself later cooled a similar confrontation in the locker room before she left the arena for further evaluation.) Ronda may not be able to turn Nia back so easily come bell time on June 17, but for tonight, it was enough. Sasha Banks, Ember Moon & Alexa Bliss vs The Riott Squad After a disappointing early elimination from the Last Chance Gauntlet Match that would have sent her to WWE Money in the Bank, Bayley got a much-needed win in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match over The Riott Squad. Too bad Baron Corbinended up getting it thrown out. In fairness, The Lone Wolf had some grounds to contest in his capacity as Raw's new, Stephanie McMahon-appointed Constable. The match in question had originally paired The Riott Squad against the unlikely trio of Sasha Banks, Ember Moon and Alexa Bliss — all of whom are Money in the Bank-bound — though Bliss left the match with an apparent hamstring injury. Bayley hit the scene later in the bout, evening the odds and pinning Sarah Logan almost immediately with an emphatic Bayley-to-Belly. Unfortunately for her, Corbin was watching, and he went straight to Raw General Manager Kurt Angle to protest the result on the grounds that he was acting as Stephanie's “eyes and ears.” (He sought the referee out for a few choice words as well.) Rather than risk a confrontation with Stephanie, Angle was forced to overturn the decision and hand the win to The Riott Sqaud, spoiling both a big moment for Bayley and what was shaping to be a long-awaited reconciliation between her and Banks. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Natalya * 6-Women Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) defeated Sasha Banks, Ember Moon & Bayley by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes